Once Upon A December
by Pricat
Summary: It's Winter in Duloc and Snowgre is bored so he goes to Earth to visit friends but things change.....
1. Leaving for the Holidays

Once Upon a December

_A/N This is a sequel to my other fic Share This Day. I hope you like it._

It was Winter in Duloc.

Snowgre was bored as the others were hanging up Christmas decorations.

He smiled thinking of last year when they'd been in Earth with their human friends.

"_I wonder if they've changed in a year?_

_What was that spell again?_

_Oh yeah!" _he thought smiling.

He then uttered it and vanished.

Shrek was worried when he didn't find Snowgre anywhere in the swamp.

"He wouldn't, would he?" he told himself.

He saw an open spell book.

"Yep he did." He said sighing.

Snowgre found himself in America, in a little area known as Calvert County.

"That's weird.

Oh well I'm sure I'll find them." HE SAID GETTING TO HIS FURRY FEET.

Leah smiled as she and Carley decorated the Christmas tree.

The short black and red haired girl laughed.

She'd moved in after a while.

Snowgre saw them through the window.

"_They seem happy._

_Things did change after I went back with the others." _He thought as he got into their back yard.

Leah then heard her cats Mike and Sheba purr outside.

"_What's going on with them?_

_I'd better check it out."_ she thought going outside.

She found Snowgre outside stroking one of them.

"Snowg!

What're you doing here?" she asked him.

"I was bored with being in Duloc and I wanted 5to be with you guys." he replied shyly.

"Sure, come inside." she beckoned as he followed her.

Charming growled seeing them so merry and happy.

"Soon I'll get my revenge!" ghe thought.

Carley and David were surprised to see Snowgre.

He felt good like before.

They saw a twinge of sadness in his emerald eyes.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked him.

"I'll explain." he said sipping cocoa.......


	2. Needing to Feel Safe

Once Upon A December

_A/N Sorry for not updating this sooner._

Snowgre sipped cocoa before speaking.

"I was bored at the swamp because I'm… really the only one of my kind.

I remembered how fun last year was.

That's why I came here.

Sorry if I startled your cats." He explained.

"It's okay Snowg.

They like you.

Stay as long as you want.

Won't Shrek be angry with you because you left?" Leah said.

"N-Not really.

Besides I'm just a burden to him and the others.

I… I… Never mind.

I'm just glad to see you guys again." Snowgre told them.

"We're glad too." David replied.

Carley was on the computer listening to music.

"_I wondered what Snowg was going to say?_

_Maybe he'll tell us in time…_ " she thought.

But Charming smiled seeing Snowgre emotionally weak.

"This'll help me greatly." He told himself biding his time

Snowgre sighed brushing his teeth in the bath room.

He was wearing his Naruto sleeping cap and a black t- shirt.

He was sleeping in the top bunk in David's room.

"_Why didn't you tell them you wanted to live here?_

_They would've let you if you asked, you know?_

_At least you've still got time."_ his head told him.

"_Because he's scared of being rejected._

_Like with other kids and others around him who torment him._

_Don't worry Snowgre._

_You'll know what to do when it comes."_ his heart told him.

Snowgre thought about it that night lying in the top bunk.

"_I.... would be hapier here than in Duloc._

_Leah and the others treat me like I'm their friend, not a freak or beast like the others back in Duloc._

_Maybe they'd let me if I asked them but I.... don't have the courage yet to tell them."_ he thought drifting off to sleep....

He woke up falling out of bed after a stressful dream.

"Oww!

That sort of.... hurt!" he mutterec rubbing hisd back and getting to his feet.

He checked the clock.

It was ten in the morning.

He smelled the smell of pancakes and breathed it in.

A smile crossed his light blue face as he walked into the kitchen.

Leah was putting plates on the table.

"Hey morning!

Did you sleep well?" she said to him hugging him.

"Y-Yeah I slept well." he lied yawning.

She smiled seeing Carley walk in dressed.

"Hey honey.

You slept well." she said laughing.

"Yeah I did." she replied blushing.

David wondered what was bugging Snowgre as they went to the mall.

"It's.... nothing guys.

I'm fine!

Trust me." he told them.

"Okay as long as you're sure.

We're gonna split up for a while.

Maybe you and David should hang out together." Leah said as she and Carley walked off holding hands....

Snowgre saw David looking in the window of an art store.

He was admiring a painting.

"It's great!" he said.

"You like art, don't you?

Why don't you just buy it?" Snowgre told him.

"Yes I do and I can't.

I..... don't have enough money after buying Christmas presents.

You understand, don't you?" David replied.

"Sort of.

I draw manga stuff back....." Snowgre began.

"At the swamp?

Has it always been your home?

Since you were born?" David asked him.

Snowgre looked away at that.

"..... I'll tell you, okay?

It.... wasn't my home.

I was made to come to my cousin's swamp by my parents.

Because I'm half blind, okay?" Snowgre snapped.

He sounded like he was about to cry.

"Snowg.... I-I'm sorry.

I never meant to upset you." David told him quickly.

"N-No I-It's okay!

I'm supposed to tell others how I feel.

I hide my problems okay?

My symbol cane is in my jean pocket.

I'm too ashamed and scared to be myself." Snowgre replied running off.

"What's up with him?" Leah asked as she and Carley walked out of a comic store.

"I don't know but let's go see!

He seems upset!" Carley replied as they went after him.

Charming smiled finding him in the food court eating Ben and Jerry's.

"W-Who're y-you?" Snowgre told him.

"A friend who knows how it feels to be different and alone especially at Christmas." Charming told him as he left seeing Charming leave as Carley and Leah show up......

Snowgre hugged them crying.

"Let's go home." Carley said softly stroking his snow white fur with her cane in her left hand.

"Sure. Home..... sounds safe and secure.

Where people I care about protect me as I do them." he whispered as they walked off with David following them.....


	3. A Magical Offer He can't Refuse

Once Upon a December

Shrek was worried after seeing Snowgre melt down at the mall.

Leah had came to see him at the swamp.

It was night time.

"Wow.

Snowg's never been that odd around us.

Maybe he's been hiding how he feels inside.

You need to help him.

Also give him these." Shrek said handing her something.

She looked inside.

It was cookies.

"He loves eating these.

You might get him to come out into the open if you start with these to break the emotional ice." He told her.

"Thanks I will.

Merry Christmas." She said leaving.

When she got back, Snowgre was in the front room playing video games.

He seemed okay but she could see sadness.

"Snowg?" she began.

"Yeah Leah?" he asked her.

"How about we talk?

I brought cookies that Fiona made." She told him.

"Oh those cookies are great!" he told her going into the kitchen.

Carley was in Leah's room.

She hoped Snowgre would be okay.

She was on the computer writing when she felt somebody hug her.

She knew who it was.

"I can't believe you're here.

Well I can, it's…. just won't Fiona be mad if she realises you're gone?" she asked him, gazing into hazel eyes full of warmth.

"She isn't.

Besides I came to visit Snowg.

But…. Also you." Shrek replied.

"I need to tell you something.

When we were at the mall, Charming was with Snowgre.

He's up to something, I can feel it." she told her ogre friend and confidant.

"Keep a close eye on him, okay?

I know Snowg hasn't had much luck making friends in Duloc." HE TOLD HER ABOUT TO LEAVE.

"Do you have to go?" she asked softly.

His heart melted hearing that.

"I have to go but we'll see each other on Christmas Eve.

That's why I have to go.

Besides Leah and the others need you here.

I admire you because you're so caring and loyal towards others.

I'm always in here." he told her pointing to his heart.

#

"Yeah I know.

Goodbye." she replied hugging him.

Charming cackled seeing him leave.

"So he doesn't want me to be with Snowgre eh?

We'll see about that!" he thought watching and waiting until everybody had gone to bed.

Snowgre was outside in the snow.

It made him happy.

He'd always loved this time of year.

In Duloc he felt like he didn't fit even though he was an ogre.

"Hey Snowgre." a voice said as a teenage ogre joined him.

He looked like Snowgre but was really Charming in disguise.

"Who're you?

It's like we've met before.

You're the guy from yesterday.

What did you wanna talk to me about?" Snowgre replied to him.

"Say you had a special Christmas wish and you wanted to make it true?

I know you have a desire to stay with those friends of yours here." he told him.

"So what?

Why do you care so much?" Snowgre asked bitter.

"I.... could make it come true." he replied.

"Y-You can?

How?" Snowgre asked curious.

"Let's just say I have magic!" he replied.

"I do have a wish.

To stay here with my friends and become part of their family.

But how can you?" he replied softly looking at the house with it's Christmas lights.

"Let's just say in the Swampy North Pole, there's a very special book that Ogre Claus uses to bring Christmas to ogres and mortals here.

Bring it to me and I'll grant your wish!2 Charming told him.

Snowgre gulped nervously.

"I-I'm not so sure about this.

Isn't there another way?" Snowgre asked him.

"No.

Don't you want to stay here or go back to Duloc and be treated like a freak?

Think about it!" Charming said vanishing.

Snowgre was nervous as he got into bed in David's room.

He couldn't sleep.

He had too much on his mind.

"_What can I do?_

_Shrek's Ogre Claus at this time of year._

_If he finds out about this, I'm toast and he'll never trust me again!_

_I'm so confused!"_ he thought tossing and turning.

In the Swampy North Pole, Shrek had seen this and was worried.

"So he's after the book of Christmas Magic and getting Snowgre to do it by tricking him.

That's so low even for Charming!" he thought......


	4. Protected by His Nakamas

Once Upon a December

Snowgre was nervous the next morning as he left the Robert's house.

He had made his mind up.

"_Please forgive me but I'm doing it for you, to be a part of your world._

_If you were in my place, you'd understand." _He thought as he left.

Charming cackled seeing him go to the Swampy North Pole.

He followed him there.

Leah was woken up by David as he stood there nervously.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Snowgre's….. gone." He answered her showing her a note.

She read it nervously and woke Carley up.

"What's going on?" she asked groggily.

"We've got to go to the Swampy North Pole.

Can you open up a portal to there?" she told her.

The short red and black haired teen nodded as she opened a portal.

They went through it.

Shrek saw somebody show up at the Swampy North Pole.

It was Charming.

"_I'm glad Snowgre didn't help him after all!_

_I can take care of him myself." _he thought.

Charming cackled, using magic to scare the workers.

"Charming!

Leave them alone." a voice said.

Shrek wondered what the vain, air headed prince wanted.

But Snowgre had taken the Book of Christmas Magic from his cousin's room in the Swampy North Pole and gone to find Charming.

He found him fighting Shrek.

"H-Here's the..... thing you wanted.

Are you gonna grant my wish?" Snowgre told him.

Charming laughed as he grabbed the book from Snowgre.

"I don't think so!

All I wanted was this so Christmas will be mine.

I just used you to get it for me.

Why would I grant your wish?

You're just a freak!" Charming told them putting them in a cage.

Snowgre felt depressed at this but Shrek understood.

He knew Snowgre didn't mean any harm.

"I'm.... sorry he played you like that.

Is there anything...." he told him but Snowgre didn't answer.

Leah gasped seeing the damage Charming had caused as she, Carley and David entered the workshop.

"Charming was here alright.

But where's Shrek and Snowg?" Carley said.

David then heard somebody banging on cell bars.

"They're in a cell.

We've gotta break them out!" he told them as they followed.

Shrek was relieved to see them.

"What happened?

Couldn't you use your Christmas powers to escape?" Leah asked.

"I couldn't.

Charming took them from me.

He used Snowgre like a pawn.

I wish I could help him." Shrek told them.

"..... Snowg what was your wish?" Carley asked softly.

Pain and betrayal were in his emerald eyes.

"I-It was to be a part of your family and world alright!

Back home in Duloc, nobody wanted to be my nakama and treated me like a freak.

But when I'm here with you guys, I feel like I belong here.

I messed up everything.

Now nobody's going to have Christmas." Snowgre said sobbing.

"It's okay Snowgre.

You didn't ruin Christmas.

Charming did.

Besides you're already a part of our family and we'll always be your nakamas no matter what.

Never forget that." Carley replied.

"R-Really?" Snowgre asked.

"It's true Snowgre.

We know what it's like to be alone for so long, like the feeling is a knife in your heart but it doesn't bleed.

When we're together, it fades.

When this is done, you decide, okay?" Leah told him.

He nodded.

"This is too sweet to break up!

But...... maybe....." Charming said smiling evily.

"M-Maybe what?" Snowgre asked nervous.

"If you stay and be my prisoner, I'll let Christmas go along with your friends.

What do you say?" the prince told him.

"Snowg don't!

Charming's a creep!

We'll find another way, trust me." Shrek told him.

"No this is the only way to fix my mistake.

Go okay?" Snowgre told him as Charming led him away.

Snowgre took a lingering look at his nakamas before being put in a dungeon cell.

This angered Shrek as he followed them along with Leah, Carley and David.

"_I won't let him hurt you._

_This I promise."_ he thought......

Charming watched as Snowgre was beaten by his emotions.

"I knew you would help me win.

You're just like me." Charming said.

"I-I'm not!

I have nakamas, people who care about me, who'll stop you.

You'll see!" Snowgre replied in pain.

"A few hours of pain should improve you." Charming told him as he beat him up a little.

Shrek's blood boiled in anger as he ran into the room.

"Leave him alone!" he yelled grabbing the book of Christmas magic.

"You don't want to do that!" Charming told him.

Shrek then recited a spell which made things right.

He smiled as he was in the Ogre Claus suit again......


	5. Wounds of the Heart part 1

Once Upon a December

Charming disappeared angry but scared.

Leah smiled at that.

But later that night he couldn't sleep.

He was still remembering what had happened.

"_This pain won't go away!_

_But it was nearly my fault Christmas nearly got ruined._

_I know the others have forgiven me._

_But I can't forgive myself." _he thought sadly crying himself to sleep softly.

The next day the others noticed he was quiet and not himself.

"I wonder what's up with him?" David asked Leah.

"It must be to do with what happened yesterday.

I think.... he can't forgive himself for what nearly happened.

But..... there seems to be more." Carley told them softly.

Leah agreed with her friend's theory.

Snowgre looked miserable as they were out in the snow.

He then heard somebody laughing in his mind.

It was a female voice.

"N-No I won't think about her.

She's in the past." he thought sadly.

"Come on Snowgre!

Let's play." Leah said throwing a snow ball at him.

He sighed lying in the snow.

Shrek saw this and was worried.

he thought as he disappeared.

Later that night Snowgre couldn't sleep because of past wounds of his heart.

Especially one that happened two years ago.

He woke out of a night mare and was crying softly.

"It's okay Snowgre.

I know.... what you were dreaming about." a voice told him.

He looked into Shrek's brown eyes.

"What's going on?" Leah asked groggily.

"Did he have a bad dream?" Carley asked softly.

"Yes he did.

It's to do with why he's been so erratic the last few days." Shrek told them.

"It was because..... somebody I care about deeply was..... taken away from me." Snowgre said nearly crying.

"That sounds bad.

Please tell us!" David pleaded.

"We'll tell you." Shrek said sighing.

It was going to be a long night.....

"_I'd better go help him out_

_It wasn't his fault she was taken away." _


	6. Wounds of the Heart part 2

Once Upon a December

"Okay I'll begin.

It was December, a night before Christmas Eve.

I was with Snowflake.

She…. Was my only friend.

We had this bond between us which nobody understood.

That night….. changed my life forever." Snowgre began.

"Why did you stop?

What happened next?" Leah asked curious.

Shrek saw tears well up in Snowgre's eyes.

"_Poor kid._

_The next part is hard for him to tell." _He thought.

"I'll tell the rest of the story from here." Shrek told them.

"Snowg and his girl were still out there in the snow having a great time until they heard..... hunters.

They surrounded them.

Snowgre managed to stop them from taking him but not Snowflake.

He watched helpless as they left with her.

Now ever since, he can't forgive himself for what happened." Shrek explained.

"That's sad." David said.

"Yeah it is.

I'm going to make him some cocoa that'll help him sleep." Shrek replied to him heading for the kitchen.

Leah and Carley followed him.

He was putting things in a blender.

"Umm.... what kind of cocoa are you making with snail guts?" she asked him curious.

"It's Dream Cocoa.

It's very potent.

I usually make it on Christmas Eve to put the kids to sleep.

I feelso bad for Snowg.

After Snowflake was taken by hunters, he never trusted others.

Maybe he'll come around." he explained.

But later that night Snowgre heard somebody calling to him, someone he cared about.

"Who's there?" he asked scared.

"_Relax Snowgre._

_It's me Snowflake."_ the voice said as an artic blue skinned ogre girl with angel wings stood before him.

"W-What're you doing here?" Snowgre asked afraid.

She smiled warmly at him.

"_I'm here because..... of you._

_You're so sad and unhappy after what happened to me._

_But I can return to you if you do as I ask._

_Put your hand on my chest where my heart lies but believe you can do this._

_If you truly want me to be with you again._

_This requires Love._

_The fates will let me return to you because this is a time of miracles."_ she explained.

Snowgre then put his hand where she'd told him to.

Suddenly her whole body began to glow along with Snowgre's.

Leah had been woken by David and watched amazed.

After the light vanished, Snowgre was asleep on the floor with somebody beside him.

It was Snowflake.

"H-Hey guys I did it.

She came back to me.

Now I feel better." he whispered as his eyes closed, hearing Snowflake breathe.

The next morning Carley saw Snowflake and was confused but amazed by what Leah and the others told her.

"Come on we're going Christmas shopping!" Leah told her excited.

She nodded grabbing her cane and back pack.

In the mall Snowgre heard somebody crying and went to see who it was along with Snowflake.

It was coming from the food court.

It was an ogre teen.

He had brown hair, blue eyes, slender with olive green skin and trumpet shaped ears.

He wore an New Yyork Yankees sweater.

"You okay?

What happened?" Snowgre asked him.

"I-It's nothing, okay?

I've never seen another kid like me in this world before." he replied to Snowgre.

"Yeah I'm Snowgre and this is Snowflake.

You can trust us.

Who're you?" Snowgre told him.

"I-I'm Hari.

I..... was kicked out of my parent's cave because I'm different from other ogres.

I came here but humans are afraid of me." he replied rubbing a fresh bruise.

"Snowg you coming?" Leah called from Starbucks.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Snowflake replied.

"I'll go.

Stay here with him." she told Snowgre .

He nodded as she left.

"Who was that?" Hari asked him.

"iT'S OKAY.

iT'S lEAH.

She's my friend along with Carley and David.

You'll meet them soon enough." Snowgre replied.

"That's so sad." Leah said after Snowflake explained Hari's situation. Snowflake then led them to where Snowgre was with Hari beside Macy's. Hari looked frightened but calmed down seeing Snowgre be okay with these humans.

"Hari these are our friends Leah, Carley and David.

They may be humans but they're nice ones.

You're coming with us to our friend's home." Snowgre told him.

Hari felt calm around them.

"R-Really?

But why?

Aren't they afraid that I'll hurt them?" he asked confused.

Carley laughed at that.

"No we're not afraid. To us you're just another kid. It doesn't matter what you look like. You're a good one. I can see that.

Besides you're homeless and...... bad humans would try to collect you." she explained.

Hari laughed at that loudly.

"Yeah that's true." he replied walking with them........

Hari was nervous as they walked through the front door of the Robert's house.

Mike and Sheba were around David's legs.

"Will they hurt you?" Hari asked afraid.

"Nope they're safe.

They're cats, like Puss.

Loveable but harmless." Snowflake told him.

"Where's he gonna sleep?" David whispered to Leah as Snowgre and the others were showing Hari around.

"He'll sleep on the pull out bed.

Besides he's one of us." she replied softly.........


	7. Holding it all Inside Hurts

Once Upon a December

Hari woke up early as the sun rose.

He hadn't slept very well because of memories and bad dreams.

He went out into the snow after dressing warm.

He felt happy throwing snowballs but he was sad.

He was actually an orphan.

His parents and sister had been taken by hunters.

It upset him to even think about it.

"_For a long time I've…. Been searching for a family who'll love me even if….. I'm different." _He thought wiping a tear and light glowed in them.

Snowgre found him outside in the snow, letting the snowflakes fall on him.

But he seemed so sad.

He wondered what made his new friend so sad.

"Umm..... Hari?" he said softly.

The young ogre turned around to face him with tears in his eyes.

"W-What's wrong?

I can help!" Snowgre asked worried.

"I'm alone Snowg, even with others around me." Hari said as the wind blew through his hair.

"But why?

Why were you in the mall?

Were you lost?" Snowgre asked himself.

Hari then stayed outside while Snowgre stayed with him.

"But what about your other friends, your family?

They need you!

Nobody needs me." Hari said to him.

"That's not true Hari everybody needs somebody.

Without friends, I would be alone.

Sadness eats you up inside like a plague.

Don't do this to yourself." Snowgre explained as he saw Hari's eyes glow with magic.

"You...... have Ogreix too!" Snowgre said happily.

"What?

What's Ogreix?

I don't understand." Hari told him.

"Ogreix is the magic we have but not all ogres have it.

Some are even born with it." Snowgre told him.

Hari nodded as a purple swirl seal appeared on his fore head.

"How..... do you know about it so much?" Hari asked him.

"A few of my friends human and ogre have it." Snowgre replied.

But he had a feeling there was something more to why Hari was sad.

"I'm not kicked out, I'm an orphan, okay?

My parents and sister were taken by hunters.

I lied to you.

Do you know how it feels to watch those you care about taken away and you're helpless to do anything at all?" he replied through tears.

"I do Hari.

Snowflaje was taken away by hunters and killed but she came back to me.

Maybe you can bring them back too." Snowgre replied to him.

"_How did he?_

_Maybe his Ogreix is stronger, stronger than mine."_ he thought as they stood there in the snow.

Hari's tears turned the ground into ice.

Snowgre held him letting the tears fall.

Snowflake smiled.

"_Yes Hari his Ogreix is powerful but it vanished after I was taken away._

_Maybe....."_ she thought as she watched them......


	8. Needing Her Friends To Help

**Once Upon A December**

**A/N I decided to do a little more of this fic but I hope people like.**

* * *

It was a week until Christmas as an alarm clock rang waking Leah up.

She then went downstairs to make breakfast but smiled entering David's room but saw Snowgre asleep but im a more peaceful sleep than before but smiled seeing that their friends had became part of their family but had a feeling that Charming was up to something but hoped that she and the others could stop him from whatever he was doing but remembered how he'd gotten Snowgre to steal the Book of Christmas Magic for him but they'd fixed that.

But she saw Hari in the kitchen drinking coffee that he'd made himself but there was a small smirk on his face because he'd adjusted so well to this world after a short time.

"Morning Hari.

I see you slept well." she said starting on the pancakes.

He nodded in reply but she saw that he was nervous but understood as he was still finding it hard to adjust to this family.

* * *

But Carley woke up seeing somebody familiar.

It was an Ogreix Warrior from her kingdom Aria but she had dark blue skin, dark eyes, slender with long tendril like black hair and wore an indestructible suit of armour but had pointed ears.

"Ogre Child what're you doing here?" she asked her.

"Your Highmess Charming has gotten into Aria and is trying to take over but we could use your help.

You're the one who brought it to life along with us." she told her.

Carley understood what her Arian friend was saying as she opened a portal to Aria using her Ogreix and went through it but hoped that Charming hadn't done anything to Aria and the Arians but Ogre Child understood as they appeared in the Alcae Forest but saw that Saika along with Shadowius were waiting for them as they went to the purple bricked castle in Lantanis where the rulers of Aria lived along with the Ogreix Warriors and Arian Knights but Carley hoped that they could stop Charming.........

* * *

Leah was nervous as she couldn't find Carley but Snowgre and the others had assured her that she was okay but surprised as Shrek appeared but Snowgre wondered what was wrong seeing a look of intense worry in his cousin's hazel eyes but had a feeling it was about Carley as Shrek nodded in reply.

"She went to Aria, her kingdom." he said softly.

Snowgre gasped hearing that because he'd heard his cousin and Carley talk about it but didn't understand until his cousin explained everything to him and the others but hoped she was okay knowing that Charming would try something there as Leah nodded.

"We need to go there right now.

Carley needs us!" she said as the others agreed in reply.

Shrek then saw a portal appear knowing Carley had sent it so they could go to Aria as they went through it............


End file.
